PYGMALION.
by girlstarfish
Summary: (AU/yaoi) 1930s. At the behest of his mentor, famous art collector H, Quatre meets a strange gathering of beauty lovers and their 'finds.' Perhaps the strangest is the scupltor G--and what's with his pupil? Heero's infatuated, but Quatre knows there's som
1. Default Chapter

****

PYGMALION.

"Are you ready, Quatre?"

I nodded, sliding open the door joining our apartment. "Yes sir."

Instructor H looked back at me, straightening his own waistcoat and tie. "Very good. If you'll allow me . . ."

I stood patiently as he adjusted my own tie. If there was one thing I'd learned about my benefactor, it was that he was punctilious on detail. It was just one of his oddities, and, really, dressing neatly and in the best of clothes was not too high a price to pay for the sponsorship of my studies and a generous board and allowance.

"You do me a great honour by attending this dinner," H said solemnly, his finely oiled moustache quivering. 

I shrugged. "It's the least I can do. After all, you have helped me in so many ways, been a mentor to me since my father's death—"

"Such a tragedy," H murmured, motioning me to accompany me through the door. "But we won't think of that tonight. Now, you must meet my colleagues and learn the reason you have been brought here."

I followed him. "There is a reason to this invitation?"

"Oh yes," H said. "You are aware of my reputation as a lover of beauty?"

I nodded; it was one of the reasons he had been friends with my father. They had been fellow art collectors, H often visiting us while in search of some marble treasure or other. 

"So are my colleagues. In fact, if you'll accuse the gauche pun, collecting beauty is something of an art to us. An art which we take very seriously. Look at this."

He drew a box from his waistcoat and passed it to me. 

The box, like everything H owned, was elegant styled. I slid it open to reveal one of the most beautiful objets d'art I have ever seen in my life--a rose, intricately crafted from silver and rubies.

"Exquisite, is it not? Yet tonight it is our wager."

"Wager?" I asked, reluctantly handing the box and its treasure back to H. "Surely you don't mean you're giving this up?"

"My colleagues and I have a custom. We issue a challenge—to collect the most beautiful treasure of a certain kind, putting up an item of our private collections as wager. A year later we meet, the one judged to have found the fairest item takes all."

"I see." I was intrigued. The acquaintances H had told me of were among the world's richest men, all leading art collectors. To witness a gathering of this sort—I felt strangely honoured.

"I need hardly warn you that my colleagues are inclined to be a trifle . . . odd in their habits, but be assured they are harmless. Excepting of course J and O but they'll leave you alone," H said as we neared the salon. From the sounds within, people had already arrived. "Don't be shy."

After an admonition like that I couldn't help but be. I followed H in to the room.

Although I was expecting my mentor's colleagues to be different, I didn't expect this—I politely schooled my face into an expression of greeting, hiding my surprise. 

Two men stood in conversation at the other end of the dining room. One, the tallest man I had ever seen, his body well muscled, almost too muscled in my opinion, H introduced as 'O'. The other man, with a silver grey beard, was 'J'. It took all my politeness not to stare at these two men. O's face was marked by almost unrelenting harshness, while J--J appeared to have glasses of some type actually embedded into his face.

H nodded to him, before greeting the other. "O," he said, bowing slightly. "It is good to see you again."

"As it is to see you," O returned. "This year seems to have treated you kindly." He smirked, casting a look at H's rather portly figure, a distinct contrast with his own. 

"And who is your guest?" J inquired.

At H's motion I stepped forward. "Quatre Raberba Winner, at your service sir."

"Well," J raised an eyebrow. "He certainly looks the part."

"I'll admit that high society fared better than I thought it would."

I'll admit, their words confused me. "Excuse me, sir?"

H placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're impressed then?"

"Impressed, yes," O said, again with his cruel smile. "Worried, no." He looked to a corner of the room. "Wufei, will you join us?"

"Come where H can see you, Heero," J ordered.

There was a moment of silence then a youth my own age stepped out of the shadows beside O. I had to catch my breath. He was one of the most striking people I'd seen—well shaped face, high cheekbones, dark, intelligent eyes contrasting against warm toned skin, and a noble air. Then J's companion stood and I was likewise startled. Heero had arresting blue eyes, a shade I'd be hard pressed to define, and his body was perfectly formed—the garments he wore left no doubt of that. Two better specimens of youth at their finest you'd be hard pressed to find anywhere . . . 

I caught myself, and politely smiled to each of them. "Quatre Winner. Pleased to meet you."

Wufei nodded in acknowledgement, Heero just stared as if he wasn't sure what to make of the greeting. Already feeling uneasy in this strange setting I looked to H.

"Have a seat, Quatre. We're waiting for S and G—has S arrived?"

J answered in the affirmative. "He'll be down in a moment with his protégé. He's taken a boy from a circus of all things—"

"Utter nonsense," O said. "Beauty resides in nobility—of birth and action." His hands rested on Wufei's shoulders. The youth ignored him. 

"I think you'll find only control can produce true beauty," J said, smugly watching Heero. 

His eyes fell on H and he sneered. "I suppose you'll say that beauty is the result of soft living—"

"Not soft living," My mentor corrected mildly but firmly, "But appreciation of the finer things in life." He held out the bottle he'd selected from the sideboard to me for my approval. I raised an eyebrow at the expensive vintage. Whoever G was, he didn't stint on his guests.

"But then, you would say that," I looked up as two new comers entered the room; one, old and grizzled, obviously belonged to my Mentor's circle of friends. The other, a tall, slender youth who moved with almost uncanny gracefulness, just as obviously did not. "Greetings, my comrades."

"S," H murmured. "I hope the train journey was not arduous."

"It was bearable," S shrugged, looking around the room with eyes that missed nothing. "Well," he said, gaze lingering over Heero, Wufei and myself. "I see you three have had a busy year."

The suspicion that had been growing steadily was confirmed. As H poured me a glass of wine I put a hand on his arm. "This year . . . we're the collection aren't we?"

"If you put it that way . . . yes." H looked at me over his drink. "I should have told you earlier. Does this upset you?"

"No," I shook my head. "I suppose, in a way, this is all rather flattering—if bewildering. I've never been thought of as an objet d'art before."

H smiled wryly. "Thank-you for indulging an old man's fancy, Quatre. Tell me—" His mouth quirked up in a slight smile. "—how your . . . competition feels about this?"

I smiled into my wine. My small empathic abilities were not enough to allow me to really probe someone's mind but I could pick up the emotions of people in the same room as me. "Heero is bored stupid," I said. "Wufei is measuring the rest of us up. He wants to win this—I think his pride is at stake."

"And S's prodigy?"

I considered the youth, fine features half-hidden by a long jagged fringe. "Nervous," I said. "He's not used to gatherings like this."

"And you, Quatre?" H toyed with his wineglass. "How do you feel?"

I thought a moment, accidentally catching Wufei's eyes. The Asian youth broke the contact with a disdainful flick of his head.

"I want to win this too," I said, with a smile for H.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your . . . guest?" J demanded roughly of S. 

"Of course. Gentlemen, meet Trowa Barton." S laid a restraining hand on Trowa's arm, as it seemed the youth might flee. "And where is our host?"

"We haven't seen him—or his . . . contribution since we got here," my Mentor answered, slowly swirling the wine in his glass around.

Master O snorted. "You heard what he said last year. He won't be bringing a contribution."

"Last year we sought the most perfect sculptures," H explained to me. "G won—he's a sculptor himself. He claimed that true perfection could exist only in art. We challenged that statement . . . and here we are, awaiting our host."

"It's just like G to make us wait," J complained. "He must always make an entrance."

"Now, now," a rough voice startled us. "Is that anyway to talk about your host, my dear J? I might get offended."

J snorted as we turned to our host.

H had not been exaggerating when he described his friends as 'odd.' G alone would have merited that description, his protruding nose and uncouth hairstyle making him stand out even amongst a gathering such as this. His eyes were sharp and piercing and I didn't like them as they scanned the other 'contributions' and myself. I had to remind myself he was our host and there was no reason for me to take an instant dislike to him . . . but I did all the same.

"I trust you find your accommodation satisfactory," G continued, as if daring his companions to find fault.

"They are more than adequate," H answered politely.

"Accommodation--hah! You know what we're interested in," J snorted. 

G nodded. "All in good time, my friends. Come now. Dinner is served and you'd better appreciate it. I spent a lot of time on it."

Rebuking us thus, he led us into an exquisitely furnished dining room, lined with Venetian glass, polished sandalwood and lit by two great crystal chandeliers, hung either end of the room and festooned with softly glowing candles. 

The dining table was decorated with equally good taste. A white lace cloth was covered with a dazzling array of exotic and beautiful dishes, each one a masterpiece of both art and gastronomy. Vases of fresh lilies accompanied them, creating a scene of almost picturesque beauty.

All this was nothing to the creature waiting by the head of the table.

If someone had told me he'd stepped out of a painting I'd have believed them. Never had I encountered such ethereal beauty. His face was reminiscent of the Renaissance Masters, graced with the serene smile of a Botticelli and the fine proportions and grace of a Da Vinci. His eyes put them all to shame. Likewise, his hair, pulled back into a loose plait, could have been the work of Reubens or Titian. However there was nothing of the Renaissance liking for voluptuousness about him. What was showing of slender neck and shoulders recalled Classical Greek sculpture at its finest.

He was, in a word, perfect.

"This is Duo," G said carelessly, stepping to one side so he could observe his companions. His eyes glinted at the conflicting appreciation and consternation that played over our faces.

"Well," S said finally after a long silence. "You have outdone yourself, G."

"And us too," H said ruefully.

I couldn't blame him. While I was not bad looking, my looks were merely conventional. Duo's, on the other hand, were exceptional.

"I'm not so convinced," J said, folding his arms.

"Nor I," Master O said darkly. "Beauty is more than appearances."

"Yes, yes, yes I know your views. Beauty is the result of control, nobility, physical grace, intellectualism, whatever. I'm sure at the end of your visits you'll have no choice but to admit Duo is perfect."

I'd have been embarrassed to be the subject of such intense scrutiny. Duo took it calmly, as he did the sullen glare Wufei was sending him.

O's protégé had found what he considered competition—and he was not happy at all.

His reaction was not lost on G who smirked as he led Duo to the head of the table. 

"Sit here, pet, so they can all get a good look at you."

Duo complied unblushingly, as G took the seat to his left. 

Heero immediately elbowed Wufei and S out of the way to take the seat the other side of Duo. The rest of us were left to find what seats we could. I was not disappointed to find myself sitting next to Trowa, by talking to him throughout the meal I hoped to dispel some of his nervousness.

I also had a good view of the head of the table where G sat smirking over his protégé. He kept sending triumphant glances down the table to J. His companion, on the other hand, was watching his own charge with a scowl. Heero was ignoring the displeasure of his benefactor, more intent on his dinner companion, slipping him the choicest of the dishes on the table and trying to engage him in conversation. 

Duo smiled at him, evidently enjoying the attention.

I reached out with my mind subtly, to discover if I was reading them right. I was rewarded by discovering that Heero's interest was no more feigned than the steady dislike radiating from Wufei opposite me. No wonder J was so cross. His pupil now had no interest in winning the competition. I smiled as I stretched out to scan Duo's emotions; it would be ironic if the collectors' plans were disrupted because of a love affair between the items collected—

I stopped, puzzled.

My search had returned an absolute blank.

I probed further.

There was nothing there. No thoughts, emotions—if he had been a statue he could not have produced a blanker reading. I sat back, flummoxed to no small degree.

--oOo—

"It's not inconceivable that he could be blocking you," H said as we hung up our dinner jackets.

"But even if he was, there should be some awareness of it. Not just blank space," I protested.

"Quatre, I do not wish to malign your powers but you are only an amateur in these things," H chided gently.

I supposed he could be right. After all, my gift was slight . . . "I'll see you in the morning, then."

H nodded, bidding me goodnight. I returned to my room but did not undress. I was far too restless to be able to prepare for sleep . . . my thoughts would not stop returning to Duo. I had to know how he'd blocked my thoughts, I just had to—maybe I could ask him?

I returned to the room we had dined in, letting the sounds of conversation guide me. Master O had excused Wufei and himself on the grounds of needing time for meditation before they retired, while Trowa had left as soon as politely possible. J and G remained, squabbling about their pupils, and occasionally discussing the years acquisitions with O. Heero was still talking to Duo at the end of the table. 

I pulled a chair over to them. 

"Hello," I said, smiling brightly. "I don't know if I've been introduced to you yet. Quatre Winner." I held out my hand.

Duo blinked at it a moment, then smiled beatifically and reached for it. 

Perfect, I thought, even as a rather foolish grin etched itself onto my face. Skin to skin contact gives a much greater empathic reading--and he was smiling at me!

However, I only got the merest touch of warm skin against my fingers before it was abruptly cut off. I stared in surprise at Heero's hand firmly clamped around my wrist, so tightly it seemed it might cut off circulation. The look he was giving me was almost as painful. He was still beautiful, but frightening--his eyes were hard and devoid of all light, containing only malice.

"Go away," he said coldly.

I stared at him, before my eyes flicked over to Duo, staring astonished at us. 

"No," I said. "Now, if you'll be so kind as to release me--"

Heero's hand dug tighter into my wrist even as his other hand went for my throat. I struggled madly to protect myself. 

"Now now boys," G cackled as J pulled us apart with a silent efficiency that spoke of smouldering anger, "Play nicely. I can't have you damaging my pièce de resistance."

J glared at him. "You haven't won yet, G."

"But I will." His companion was unfazed. "Come now Duo, we should leave the others to their beauty sleep--they'll need it after all."

He extended a hand to Duo who complacently let himself be led from the room.

Heero leaned back against the wall to watch. 

"He's confident," S observed. "I wonder where he acquired his protégé?"

J wasn't going to be drawn into a conversation. "Have you forgotten your training? What has possessed you, to act like that? Don't you want to win?"

Heero looked coldly at his teacher. "Winning the competition is no longer my objective." He bowed to all of us and walked out of the room-- taking the same door as G had. 

"I think I too will retire for the night," I said, smiling to everyone else. "See you tomorrow." I hurried after Heero.

He'd already gone out of my sight. I wandered down the corridor, looking in the open doors as I passed. Within them was a collection of paintings and sculptures, all worthy of museums. It was very tempting to just browse among them, and forget my task. As I came to a branch in the corridors I sighed. 

Which way to go now?

I'd never really considered using my empathic ability to search for someone, but it seemed the quickest way to determine where the others had gone--I shut my eyes and concentrated. A sharp burst of frustration located to my left--Heero.

I took the left corner. 

There were no doors in this corridor. I followed it down carefully--there were no lights on. Clearly not a well used corridor--

I reached the door at the end of the corridor and found it slightly ajar. Trying to move as quietly as possible, I slipped inside. The room I found myself in was dimly lit, the only furniture being a desk at one end, at which G was seated.

A hand clamped itself over my mouth. 

"Don't say anything," Heero instructed me, in a cold tone that did not bode well if I disobeyed.

After a moment I nodded--I did not want to be accused of sneaking around my host's house. Heero let go of my mouth and pulled me back into the shadows in which he was hiding. "Stay quiet," he told me. "With any luck he will leave soon."

I settled back to wait. Luckily G was not much longer. He scribbled a few more lines in his notebook and then, cackling to himself, flicked the lights off and left.

I blinked in the sudden darkness--then was suddenly seized by my throat. 

"What do you think you are doing?" Heero demanded.

I pulled myself away. "I could ask you the same thing," I said. "However, I think we're both here for the same purpose."

He glared at me. "He is mine."

"That's debatable," I said, rubbing my neck absently and hoping this wouldn't leave a bruise. "Duo is not a normal person. Far from it, in fact."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm an empath," I explained. "I can sense emotions from people, sense what they're feeling."

"And what does Duo feel?" Heero asked. It was not quite the innocent question it seemed. I could feel anticipation coiled underneath it like a snake.

"Nothing."

I put a hand up hastily to forestall his reaction. "I don't mean it like that. Duo does not project any feelings at all--empathically speaking he's totally blank. As far as I know, such a phenomenon has never been encountered before."

"And that fact that he is gorgeous has nothing to do with it?" Heero turned his back on me before I had a chance to properly formulate an answer. "In any case, we're in the same boat. I saw G bring Duo in here. As you can see--" he gestured to the empty room. "He's clearly not here now."

I frowned as I found the light switch. "Well that's not possible. There must be a door or--"

"None. I looked before you turned up."

I frowned as Heero prowled around the room, looking for what, I wasn't exactly sure. "Well, this is a puzzle."

"Hn," Heero grunted, indicating he'd much rather be left alone. 

With nothing else to do I looked more closely at the room. It was not as empty as I'd assumed. Crates of clay and broken statues were piled haphazardly around the periphery of the room, while the centre was taken by an object slightly taller than me and draped in a sheet. No doors were visible save the one we entered by.

"You're sure you saw Duo come in here?" I asked.

Heero ignored me. 

I poked through the bits of statue either side of the room. It was rather disconcerting--a hand lay next to a dismembered body, a delicately formed foot stood by itself to one side of a pile of shards, on one of which a smile was etched--

I picked it up. "I know this smile," I said puzzled.

"What nonsense are you talking?" Heero demanded.

"This smile. Look at it. It's so familiar--"

Heero spared the briefest cursory glance over my shoulder. "Duo," he said.

He was right. That was Duo's smile, copied perfectly in marble--but then--

Heero and I acted simultaneously, turning to pull the sheet away from the object it concealed.

There could be no mistaking that smile. Demure and still, the statue looked out at us blankly.

Heero reached out, almost hesitantly, to touch the statue's face. "It is Duo. It's a perfect copy--"

"G is a far greater sculptor than I knew," I whispered, as I stared at what would surely become a latter day masterpiece. "But why--why would he keep it here? Why hide it rather than display it with his other works?"

"And where's the original?" Heero added.

"There's nothing more we can do here," I decided. I started to draw the sheet back over the statue, only to be halted by Heero. 

"Leave it. I haven't quite finished looking at it."

J's pupil was hit bad. I left him to his infatuation. Returning to my room, I found my thoughts kept returning to the mystery of G's pupil--I would solve it. I would make sure of that.

--oOo--

Kept awake by unanswerable questions, I slept late, and was the last to join the company the following morning. A servant directed me to where breakfast had been served on a veranda, overlooking a pleasant garden where a bare chested Wufei practised katanas in the still morning air. I paused on the threshold to observe. The Asian youth was in his element, performing the complicated exercises with accuracy and grace.

O was smug, Trowa watched from the outskirts of the gathering with interest, G supervised the serving of breakfast with Duo seated by his side, and Heero, not far behind, watched the longhaired youth with a glance that never wavered. J was pointedly not talking him, discussing politics with H. I don't think Heero even noticed.

"Ah, Quatre," G hailed me. "Help yourself to the buffet and come join us."

Loading my plate, I complied, taking the empty seat on his other side. 

"Well, you've seen O's prodigy in action. What do you think?"  
The question was laced with cunning. I was reminded again that I did not like him.

Instead I looked out to the garden where Wufei continued his exercises.

"I'm not familiar with the art myself," I said. "But I dare say he performs them excellently."

"Oh, do you now?" G smirked. "And do you have any special talents?"

"Quatre plays many musical instruments like a master," H said.

"Well, you must play for us while you're here."

"I'd be delighted."

"Trowa is happy to perform for us as well," S announced.

"And what can yours do?" G asked, rather unwisely taunting J. 

"Heero is proficient in several martial arts," J said coldly.

"Interesting. Perhaps he can test Wufei," G suggested.

"I wouldn't suggest it. Wufei is an expert in the arts he practices," O said.

Heero stepped forward to catch Duo's eye. "I will beat him for you."

The breathtaking violet eyes fastened on him, and a tentative blush spread across alabaster cheeks. Then Wufei broke the spell.

"I am done here. I am a scholar. I do not fight."

"Why bother with the practices then?" G asked.

"The katanas I practice are designed to elevate both mind and body, so that I may achieve greater unity of purpose. I do not need to prove my strength against weaker opponents to prove my worth or courage," Wufei bowed mockingly to Heero and then left.

Heero's fists were clenched.

I could understand why. Wufei had insulted him in front of Duo--I would not have been in the Chinese boy's shoes for the world.

"Quatre?" Trowa said hesitantly. "I play the flute."

"Really?" I smiled at Trowa. "Would you like to play a duet?"

"Now this should be worth hearing," G snickered. 

I ignored him and took Trowa's hand. "I think the music room is this way."

I took the piano and after running through a few preliminary scales began a well-known piece. Trowa had found a flute and joined in with me.

"That was fun," I said. "Let's see, I wonder what else we can play together."

"Quatre," Trowa said quietly. "Why are you doing this?"  
"Doing what?" I said, halting the chord I was in the middle of.

"Being nice to me. You know what the competition is."

"Just because we're competitors doesn't mean we can't be friends, Trowa," I said. "This competition isn't the be-all and end-all of existence, no matter what the others say."

Trowa gave me a smile. "I guess you're right."

"Let's see . . . do you like Beethoven?"

We were on our next song when Trowa suddenly stopped playing. 

"What's the matter?" I asked, turning away from the piano. "Why did you stop?" And then I saw why. "Duo? What are you doing?"

He turned around to go.

"Wait!" I said. "You don't have to leave. You're not intruding." I looked anxiously at Trowa. 

"We don't mind if you stay," Trowa said. 

Duo smiled at us, hesitantly taking a seat by the window. "Before . . . when you were playing. I liked that."

"That was Beethoven," I said. "He's a great composer. You like classical music?"

"I don't know. I'd never heard anything like that before."

"But--you must have heard Beethoven before," I said, startled. 

He shook his head.

"Oh," I said. "Well, don't worry. Trowa and I will give you a good introduction to his music. Right Trowa?"

He nodded, picking up his flute. 

Halfway through 'Ode to Joy' a hesitant voice joined in. I smiled and nodded to Trowa to keep on playing. After a few false starts, Duo found his pitch.

"Well. Isn't this a pretty picture?"

G's coarse voice interrupted our impromptu concert. I was startled to see not just G, but the other collectors, Wufei and Heero standing at the door. 

"Time for dinner," J said coldly.

The others complimented us on our playing. I could see by the smile on H's face that I had managed to please him at least. Heero was another matter. He pulled me into a corner as the others continued to the luncheon set out for us.

"How long was he with you?"

"I'm not sure. I tend to lose track of time when I'm playing," I said. 

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He did say something that struck me as odd--imagine! Never having heard Beethoven. And with G being his teacher I'd have thought that surely--" I shook my head.

"I went back to that room before," Heero said. "The statue is gone."

"What? How strange. But why tell me--no. You can't think . . . that's impossible!"

"I'm going back to that room tonight," Heero said. "I want to see what is really happening. You can accompany me as long as you don't get in my way."


	2. Part Two.

Title: Pygmalion (2/2)

Author: girl_starfish/louise

Rating: pg13

Disclaimer: Yaoi/ AU / Character death/ using GW characters w/out permission or profit.

PYGMALION, pt.2.

"There." I placed my knight and with a sunny smile grinned at a disgruntled Wufei. "Checkmate."

"Very impressive, Quatre," S congratulated me. "O's scholar was able to defeat me."

"Quatre was the better tactician," Wufei said stiffly. "It was a good win." He bowed to me. "I found that most instructive. We must play again."

"I'm at your pleasure," I said, nodding and marvelling at Wufei's restraint. That must have taken a lot of self-control. He'd glared at me savagely the first time I took one of his pawns.

"Well," G sneered. "Now if we're done with the chess, we might move onto the main event--after supper drinks await us in the saloon."

As I stood up to follow the others a hand tugged me back.

Heero.

"If we go now we should be able to hide ourselves in that room without G noticing us," Heero said. 

I nodded. "I'll excuse myself and follow you in, say, fifteen minutes?"

"Do as you like," J's student shrugged. "Just don't give us away."

I made my goodnights and joined Heero in the studio at the end of the long corridor. Like he'd said the statue was gone. 

"These empty crates will make an excellent observation post," Heero said, indicating two wooden boxes side by side. I nodded.

"After you," I bowed.

Heero snorted, and climbed into the closest box. "Baka."

"What?" I asked, climbing into the second.

"Baka. It's a Japanese word."

"It means?"  
"Idiot."

"Ah."

The crates were just large enough for us to fit inside. Heero hadn't chosen them with a view for comfort. Still we could see most of the room without being visible ourselves. I hope G doesn't take too long, I thought, trying not to think about how badly I wanted to stand up and stretch. This must be rending disaster on my posture--

The door opened.

"In you come," G instructed as Duo entered. "And I must say you behaved much better this evening. Whatever were you thinking this morning? Oh that's right. You weren't thinking."

I heard the crate Heero was hiding in creak. 

This could be disastrous. If he lost his temper and revealed himself now--

But he didn't. Duo stood there calmly as G continued to berate him. 

"I've told you before, if you talk to people they're going to get suspicious. Don't do anything I don't tell you to." G picked up the white sheet that had covered the statue. "Now . . . be stone."

I stared, then rubbed furiously at my eyes. I did not just see that--

But, as evidence to the contrary, Duo stood as still as rock. To all appearances, he was rock.

"Goodnight, pet," G said with a smirk, placing the sheet over him. "Now, to work."

He sat down at the desk and began to write in the notebook there. 20 minutes passed, in which my back cramps returned, with a vengeance. Not only that, my nose itched.

Finally G stretched, shut his notebook and left.

I sighed in relief, crawling out of the crate. "At last!" I stretched. 

"Duo?" Heero was already out of his box, hastening to the statue's--Duo's--side. "Is that really you? What did he do to you?"

"That's impossible," I said. "A person just can't become a statue."

"Then how do you explain it?" Heero snapped.

I took a place beside him and reached out a hand to Duo. Cool marble met my touch, unpliable and hard. "It appears I stand corrected," I said. My eyes fell upon Professor G's notebook. "Maybe this will have some answers."

I picked up the notebook and turned to the first page. "Let's see . . . my idiot companions want to wager that perfection in human form can be attained and to that end have arranged to meet at my house next year with their finds. I've decided to sculpt a perfect youth from stone using the old masters as my guide and inspiration. With my masterpiece I hope to set myself up as a latter day Pygmalion--Pygmalion," I stopped. "Wasn't that the name of a figure from Greek mythology?"

"Hn," grunted Heero, not taking his eyes off Duo. He'd taken the marble form by its shoulders and shaken it in a vain attempt to revive the braided youth. 

"Let's see . . . sketches . . . more sketches . . . whoa--I guess he must have taken a life drawing class." I flicked further forward in the book. "Oh, here's some more notes. 'My little experiment has proven more successful than I could have hoped. Model 2 was successfully animated last night. I have christened him Duo and have undertaken to instruct him in the basics of human behaviour. We covered walking today. By nightfall I hope to have him speaking his first words.'" I put the journal down. "Well, I suppose that would explain why he produces no empathic energy."

"How do we turn him back?" Heero demanded.

"A little patience never hurt anybody," I stated, flicking back through the journal. "Let's see . . . my research would seem to indicate that the strongest commands are the ones that start with the imperative 'be' as in 'be flesh'--"

Heero gasped.

I looked up--and saw that Duo was again his living, breathing self--and staring at us both in quite some astonishment.

"You--but you're not supposed to know!" He looked very worried. "G will be upset!"

Heero gathered him into his arms. "Don't worry. I won't let him harm you."

Faint pink appeared in Duo's cheeks as he again blushed very prettily--I caught myself sighing wistfully as I put the book down. But still . . .

"That aside, what shall we do? I agree, Duo should be removed from G's control--but how do we do so? The others will never believe us--" I could just imagine their response to me telling them that G's pupil was really a statue. Wufei would just smirk, and J would say something like 'It appears soft living was too much for him,' and H would say nothing but be very upset--

"It doesn't matter if they don't believe us," Heero said. "We don't need to tell them anything. They won't believe us--but they won't believe G either."

"True," I conceded. "But then how do you stop G from taking Duo back?"

Heero cupped Duo's face with two hands and brought the violet eyes up to meet his. "Be mine," he instructed clearly.

Despite my scepticism in folkloric beliefs, I swear I felt a chill go down my spine. Something was about to go very wrong . . . 

Duo buried himself in Heero's arms. "I'm yours," he repeated fervently.

"Let's get out of this awful room," I said. 

--oOo--

I rose in the morning refreshed and convinced that my foreboding of the previous evening had been incorrect. Far better for Duo to be with one who obviously loved and appreciated him, than with G . . . even if he had no choice. My feeling of unease was just related to the knowledge that G was unlikely to take this lying down, nothing more serious than that.

This feeling of confidence persisted all the way down the corridor until I reached the others in the breakfast room.

"So," said G sourly, "H's pupil finally deigns to join us. And where have you been?"

I looked around. Apart from Duo and Heero, everyone was present. "I'm terribly sorry," I said. "I had no idea you were all awaiting my arrival. If so, I should have risen earlier."

"Join me, Quatre," H requested, and as I sat beside him, whispered to me, "Duo was not in his room this morning when G went to wake him, and he has not been seen yet. G is very cross, and is taking this out on everybody. Just ignore him, and keep your head down."

I complied, feeling very nervous as I ate my breakfast. I was so certain G was going to round on me and accuse me--

"It's obvious what has happened, isn't it?" Wufei said smugly on my right.

"Is it?" I asked, feeling my heart constrict.

"Heero has not come down yet either," the Chinese youth said. "I'd say that his attraction to G's showpiece proved mutual."

"You think so?" I said uneasily, looking round the table. G was glowering at anyone who caught his eye, J was as smug as G had been yesterday. O looked mildly peeved, H and S were indifferent, and Trowa was nervous, scarcely touching his breakfast. 

I found out why moments later, as S announced that Trowa had consented to provide us a demonstration of his acrobatic skills.

As we made out way to the same lawn that Wufei had used to practice his katanas on the previous morning, I caught up with Trowa. 

"Relax," I whispered. "If your acrobatic skills are anything like your musical ability, than you should have nothing to worry about."

He gave me a brief smile. "Thank-you, Quatre." He paused, then brushing his fringe aside asked, "Is something troubling you?"

"Huh?" I said, very eloquently.

"You seem somewhat distracted."

"I'm uneasy," I said truthfully. "This business with Duo is weighing on me somewhat."

He nodded. "I know what you mean. G seems mad enough to kill somebody."

I shuddered. He probably didn't mean that, but the words had to me, the certainty of an omen--"Don't say things like that!"

"Quatre?"

"I'm getting too superstitious. Forgive me, Trowa. Now, go out there and amaze us all."

"Thanks for your confidence." The corner of his mouth twitched upwards in a droll grin, but didn't hold. "This whole setting puts me off. All of you are so accomplished--and knowing the collectors will be watching every move I make--"

"Forget them," I said. "Pretend you're with the circus and this is just another performance."

"That might help," Trowa said. S called him then and he left.

I was right in thinking Trowa had nothing to worry about. The acrobatic feats he performed were graceful, and I'd venture a guess, unparalleled. Even the ultra critical collectors couldn't find fault. Unfortunately, I was too worried to fully appreciate the performance. 

Heero and Duo arrived partway through Trowa's acrobatic display. If he'd looked beautiful before, Duo was even more now--his long hair was worn loose and slightly rumpled, and his clothes were tousled--he brought to mind the Renaissance expression of a 'pleasant disorder.' His face was made radiant with happiness--Heero had been good to him, it seemed. J's pupil was likewise more relaxed, and his face had lost the coolness that had made it so intimidating. His eyes had lightened, and his whole appearance was of quiet joy. 

However, joy appeared to be the last emotion G was feeling. 

"Where have you been?" he hissed, approaching Duo and Heero, his sharp eyes not missing the fact that their hands were joined. "And how did you wake--you." That was directed at Heero. "You have no right--"

"To do what?" Heero asked, calmly, leading Duo over to the breakfast dishes. "To court Duo, with his permission and to his happiness? Why not? He is after all entitled to the freedom of choice of any of age _human_--"

G spluttered for a bit, almost incoherent with rage. I watched, concerned, as his anger grew. But his answer when it came was controlled. "I must disagree with you, boy. Duo is not at all experienced in matters of the heart--he is most naïve in regard to the wider world. As his guardian it is my duty to make sure his tender sensibilities are not abused--he is not yet ready for this sort of commitment. Come here, Duo."

Heero glared poison at G, I groaned inwardly. But Duo's response startled us all.

"No."

"Wh-what?" G stared at his charge in astonishment that would have been laughable, had not the situation been so utterly tense.

"I stay with Heero," Duo said, staring up at the Japanese youth with a glowing smile. 

There was a moment of calm, as the two of them simply looked at each other. Then G spoiled it. 

"You--how could you! How dare you! Stealing him away from me--he's--"

"What?" Heero raised an eyebrow, wrapping his arms firmly around Duo and smirking at G. "A piece of artwork you can own? I think not."

"I'm staying with Heero," Duo stated, a little bit more strongly.

G growled, stepping towards his pupil with every intention of seizing him--

As quickly as I could I grabbed the nearest bottle and stepped between him and the object of his rage. "I think a toast is in order, don't you, everyone?" I said brightly. "Let us wish you two well."

As the others politely applauded, G swore and stormed out of the room. H, after raising his glass in a quick salute to Duo and Heero followed him. The rest joined me in showering the two new lovers in pleasantries. 

Heero nodded, eyes fixed on me--I had the distinct impression he'd seen the ploy for what it was--an attempt to defuse a nasty situation. Duo however was a merry pink colour, and beaming as he received congratulations--whether sincere, as was Trowa's hesitant well wishes, or rather less so, as was J's smug congratulation on Heero's 'victory.' 

As the fuss subsided, and people began to drift towards their morning occupations, Heero drew me aside. "I have to thank you," he said, his voice pitched low enough not to be carried to where Duo sat entranced as Trowa called wild birds from the garden to rest in his tanned hands. "You helped us back there--I had you all wrong, Quatre. I thought you wanted Duo for yourself--"

I held up a hand to forestall thanks. "Heero, I won't deny I find Duo extremely attractive. But beautiful as he is--I would find a relationship such as the one you share untenable. I wish you luck--but I have a bad feeling about this. Please," I said, catching his eye to make sure the warning was taken to heart. "Be very careful."

"Why? If you are so attracted to him, how could you not want to have him?" Heero demanded.

"I believe a relation must be founded on more than attraction. Duo, as he is, is incapable of giving more."

"He is not dumb, Quatre. Just new to this world--like a child. He will learn in time. I will teach him."

"I was not just talking about knowledge, Heero," I sighed, seeing he didn't understand. "Understanding, compassion, reciprocity of feelings--" I abruptly found myself pinned to the wall by my shoulders.

"He loves me," Heero hissed. "Look at the way he smiles at me--"

"The way he smiled at G," I answered. "The way he'll smile at anyone who tells him to. No, Heero, if you want your relationship with Duo to be anything more you will have to set him free, give him the power to choose."

"And let him choose you?" Heero's grip tightened. "I think not, Winner." He abruptly let go of me. "We're going, Duo," he said, calling his companion.

"Heero!" I called, hurrying after them, and drawing level with them as they turned into the corridor the bedrooms were situated on. "Wait--"

"I don't want to talk to you Winner," Heero said stepping into his bedroom without even turning round.

"But you don't understand--" I lunged forward to try and grab his arm.

My hand was shoved back with such force I was thrown against the wall. 

I stared in shock at my attacker.

Duo.

"Don't touch Heero!" he ordered. "He said he didn't want to talk to you." He then hurried to join Heero inside the room.

I leaned back against the wall, nursing my hand, as I recovered myself. It was quite possible that Duo's expression, set and quite calm, as he'd pushed me, was the most worrying thing I'd seen yet--

"Well." 

I looked up to see Wufei eyeing me sardonically. "This has been a most interesting day. First your ever so interesting discussion with Heero on the merits of free will and then this."

"Wufei," I croaked. "It's not--"

"You can tell me all about it," the Asian youth continued, in a tone that accepted no arguments, "while I tend your hand."

--oOo--

It was actually something of a relief to be able to share the burden of my troubling thoughts with someone, even if that someone was Wufei. To my great surprise, the Chinese youth took it unusually well.

"A very interesting story, Winner," he said, as he tied off the bandage around my wrist. "It is no wonder that G is upset. He's losing not just his greatest work of art, but an obedient slave as well--"

"You believe me then?"

"Of course. I may not have your empathic abilities, Quatre Winner, but I know when someone lies to me. Outlandish and as improbable as your story is, I've heard wilder."

The lunch bell rang then. 

"I believe we dine in the south wing today," Wufei said. "Come along quickly, it is not a good idea to aggravate G by keeping him waiting."

G was in a sour mood all through the meal, and it cast a distinct pall over all conversation. From the glares he sent in Heero's direction, H had not been able to calm him down any. I could scarcely touch my food, too much affected by the tension gathering in the air.

A storm was coming. 

Almost immediately after lunch I saw G stand up, heading in Duo's direction with a purposeful stride. Duo saw him approach, and his eyes set in to a hard, almost Heero-like expression. Not angry, not malevolent--just hard.

I stood up, knowing I had to stop this.

"G!" I exclaimed, dashing forward to grab his arm. "You can't possibly leave so soon! I have been waiting all morning to ask you--you simply must give me a tour at your art collection, particularly your own works. I've heard so much about them from H--"

"What a marvellous suggestion!" S spoke up. "Trowa, you'll enjoy this too."

"May I accompany you?" Wufei asked.

With a grimace of displeasure G gave in. "Fine. We'll start in the summer room."

"Will you not accompany us, Heero?" J asked.

"No thank-you. I'm already well acquainted with G's work," Heero answered with a smirk.

G scowled as he led us away. "This way, please."

It was most unwise of Heero to bait G like that. I followed the little tour group, with a great feeling of doom. 

--oOo--

It turned out I wasn't the only one.

"Quatre?"

I looked up to see Trowa hovering outside my door. "Good evening Trowa," I smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I don't feel comfortable staying here anymore. S said I could go back to the circus, so . . . I've come to say goodbye."

"Oh. You're going now?"

"I've already packed. S has a car waiting."

I stood up, and walked over to shake his hand. "I'm sorry to see you go, but I have to confess, a part of me is hoping H will say the same thing."

"G is just in a terrible mood--I think it's only going to get worse." Trowa gave his opinion quietly. 

"I think you're right. Here, before you go--" I found one of my calling cards on the bureau and scribbled something on it. "Take this with you."

Trowa looked at the card. "Master Quatre Winner, Montmarte, Paris--" he turned it over. "Any time the circus is in Paris, just stop by--" He looked up at me with a smile. "Thank-you Quatre. I will."

"Good. I look forward to seeing you again, Trowa." I grabbed my coat. "Wait a moment, and I'll come down to see you off."

I couldn't help feeling wistful as I waved goodbye to Trowa. To get out of the choking atmosphere of this place--

"He has the right idea," Wufei observed from the shadows behind me.

"Yes," I said.

How right--we didn't find out until the following morning.

--oOo--

I passed a fitful night, on dreams that were full of shadows and hidden threats. I woke to screaming.

I pulled on a dressing gown as I stumbled out of bed and into the hallway. H emerged from the room next door in a similar sleep tousled state. "What's going on?"

"I don't know--"

"The noise is coming from this direction," Master O passed us. "Follow me."

The screaming cut off suddenly, only sobbing was heard. We quickened our paces to G's private study. A maid was kneeling on the floor, a hand to the obvious slap mark on her cheek, sobbing. Wufei was there, using G's phone.

"Yes, Professor G . . . I understand. Someone will be at the door to meet you." Wufei put the phone down and looked at us. "I've just called the police. G is dead."

"Dead?" H repeated, horrified. 

"Murdered," Wufei clarified. "See for yourselves." He stepped aside. 

With a kind of grim fascination, I stepped forward to peer over the desk. G's body lay there, face twisted and purplish--

I shuddered and stepped quickly away.

"How terrible!" H murmured. 

O was more practical. "We must make sure this room is not disturbed. Come on woman, pick yourself up--" this was addressed to the sobbing maid. 

H gently offered her his arm. "There, there, come with me. You've had a nasty fright but there's nothing to be worried about--"

I hung back to talk to Wufei as O locked the study door. 

"You found the body?"  
"The maid did. I was practising in the garden and heard her screaming--" Wufei shrugged. "I climbed in through the window. I saw him right away."

"Poor G," O shook his head. "I shall wait for the police. Perhaps you two should wake the others."

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Wufei asked as we started toward the guest quarters. 

"Heero and Duo," I nodded grimly.

We didn't bother knocking as we reached Heero's room. 

"Heero?" I called as we entered.

"Quatre." His voice was so shaken, so weary, I almost failed to recognise it. "They've found him then."

I gasped. "You mean--you were involved. Heero--"

"It's my fault." J's pupil sounded tortured, almost pained by the very words. "I didn't mean it to happen, but it's my fault--if I had listened to you--"

He had his back to us, sitting on the sofa. I walked around to face him and discovered Duo sleeping peacefully against his side. 

"What happened?" I asked.

Heero sighed. "G came in here last night. Whether to threaten me or to take Duo back, I'm not sure. I was asleep. I heard noises, I woke--and there they were." He shuddered.

"It was horrible--horrible--"

"Pull yourself together, Yuy," Wufei ordered. "Tell us what happened. If I have to slap you into sensibility, I will."

Heero seemed not to have heard the threat altogether. "G was choking." He stretched his hands out, his eyes gone distant. "Duo had him by the throat. G was begging him, pleading him to let go--and Duo said he had to be stopped, that no-one could take him away from me--" Here, Heero broke off into a sob. 

Wufei and I stared at the quiet figure, resting so peacefully by Heero's side. Duo--hadn't--

Heero got himself back under control. "He snapped his throat. Just like that. And he dropped the body and returned to me . . . I naturally was horrified and recoiled from him. He was bewildered, he didn't understand--he thought I'd be happy, that with G gone I would have nothing to worry about. He killed G, out of a desire to do what I wanted--"

The room was silent for a few minutes. 

"The police will be here soon," Wufei said. "They will never believe that Duo killed out of misunderstanding."

"They must not take him," Heero said. "Can you imagine what the harsh environment of the prisons would do to him?"  
He stroked Duo's hair softly. I stared at him as I realised.

"You still love him!"

"Yes, Quatre," Heero answered softly. "I love him--but I cannot feel the same way as before about him. How can I love these hands when I know what they've done?" He sighed. "Wake, Duo."

Instantly, the violet eyes fluttered open. Heero stood, drawing Duo with him. 

"Duo," he whispered, cupping the slender face. "I'm afraid I must say good-bye." 

Violet eyes brimmed with tears. "But--"

"No words, my love." Heero kissed him on the lips, then on the forehead. "Be stone."

Behind me, Wufei swore. I don't think he had quite believed me before--

"I must go quickly, before the police arrive," Heero said. "My flight will be taken as a sign of guilt, and with any luck, Duo will be left out of it."

"You will protect the murderer?"

Heero glared at Wufei. "He's not a murderer! He did not know what he was doing! Even when he killed G he looked like an angel . . . his face had the calm expression of someone fulfilling a duty--" Heero shook his head. "He must not go to prison."

"But how will you--" I started.

"I have many ways of hiding, Quatre. I will be fine. Perhaps some day, in the future, we will meet again. But please--" He took my hands. "I entrust Duo to you. Please . . . see that he's happy."

I shut my eyes, trying to block out my tears. "I'll do my best."

"Come with me," Wufei said. "With my help you can scale the wall in the garden and be out of here before the police arrive."

Heero nodded and the two of them left. I stared at the statue of Duo, before shutting the doors to Heero's room and going to wake S and J. 

--oOo--

Coping with G's funeral and the aftermath of his murder, particularly the police investigations, was very trying. I am surprised I didn't break down and blurt out the entire story to the investigators. The thought of Heero's strength in becoming a fugitive stopped me--if he had courage enough to undertake such a sacrifice, the least I could do was support him. It happened as he'd hoped, the police took his flight and Duo's subsequent disappearance as sufficient proof of guilt to pursue them, and the rest of the investigation was called off.

They never found him. No one has seen him since.

H and the other collectors were all shaken by G's death, more so than some of them let on. Strangely enough, J was the hardest hit, seemingly inconsolable. G's house was gloomy, and when H announced his intention to depart, I was relieved.

I had no trouble in receiving permission to bring the statue found in Heero's room with me to Paris.

I had it set in a quiet drawing room, out of the way in my house.

"What are you going to do with him?" Wufei asked.

The Chinese youth had decided to accompany me to Paris, to take up the offer of the chess game, he said. 

"I have not yet decided. To leave him as a statue feels wrong to me, and yet--I would not repeat G and Heero's mistakes."

"Bringing him to life at all will only invite tragedy," Wufei said, leaving the room. 

"What do you suggest?" I asked, following him. I hesitated a moment over whether or not to turn the light off. In the end, I decided to leave it on--just in case.

"Be not." Wufei eyed me as I protested the harshness of it. "He is a murderer. He may be beautiful, but he has killed. You forget that."

"As Heero does, I do not believe he can truly be considered guilty. What does a statue know of how humans live and die? He was made--perhaps he does not know humans cannot be fashioned so easily."

"Would you be making excuses for him so easily if he were not so pretty?" Wufei bowed goodnight to me. "Be careful, Winner. You may not be thinking altogether objectively."

Perhaps I wasn't, I reflected as I returned to my rooms. But Duo's plight had struck a chord and I wanted to protect him--

I shivered as I remembered Wufei's words--'Be not.' I would not let those words be said to Duo--

I turned aside from my rooms as I reached them. I could not sleep. Instead I wandered the corridors and rooms of my house, trying to put my thoughts in order. 

One o'clock found me outside the room in which Duo had been placed, the glimmer of light beneath the doorway beckoning me.

He was so beautiful still--I sighed as I realised what must be done. I stepped in front of the statue.

"Be."


	3. epilogue.

Pygmalion, epilogue.

Two years later I stood patiently as H again straightened my clothing. We were still close friends, our relationship that of mentor and student. Only this time, it was not my tie that H adjusted, but my mortar board--yes, I was graduating, with first class honours, naturally, and a PHD.

"I'm so proud of you," H said, giving my robes one last tug. "Honestly, if I were your own father, I could not be any more pleased with you, Quatre. You've done so well."

"Thank-you," I smiled, hugging him gently. "Your regard means a lot to me, H."

He pulled out his handkerchief and blew into it loudly. "Get out of here. If I start crying now, I'll never last the ceremony."

I laughed and went to join my classmates. As I chatted with them about the approaching ceremony, my mind went to the family and friends who had managed to make it here. Twenty of my sisters had managed to get to Paris to share my graduation with me, as well as numerous friends and acquaintances, including to my great delight both Trowa and Wufei. The three of us had become, rather surprisingly given the differences between us in temperament, good friends. Trowa's circus was performing just outside Paris, and my quiet friend had promised to attend the party at my house afterwards rather than the ceremony itself--he was still rather shy of crowds. Wufei was already here, practicing his French on my fellow students, before meeting H to watch the ceremony with him.

Heero was, of course, absent. I had not heard from him since G's untimely death, although Trowa ran into him during the circus's travels through Russia. He reported Heero to be well, in good health while working as a seasonal labourer amongst the farmlands. 

And Duo--

No one had seen him.

My command of 'Be' had had instant effect.

Duo's violet eyes had flickered open. I'd watched breathlessly as he slowly took stock of his surroundings, putting a hand to his head.

"What did you do to me?" he'd asked, looking at me with an expression of almost fear.

"I gave you freedom," I answered.

"Freedom? I'm . . . free?"  
"You may do as you like," I answered. "As any human does, constrained only by the laws of this land--"

"Really free? I can choose where I go, what I do, who I talk to?"  
I nodded. 

"Free . . ." Duo whispered. A smile flickered across his face.

"My house is open to you, as long as you wish to stay here," I told him. "If you like, I can show you Paris."

"You're giving me a choice?" Duo's tone was one of pure delight. "If it's my choice--no. I'm going to go. I want to see the world--see everything."

He was leaving? I nodded, even as I felt a stab of disappointment lace through my heart. "In that case, Duo, please let me loan you some travelling gear. You'll need clothes, money--" I tried to give him as much advice as I could, while packing some things together hurriedly for him. While I talked Duo stared out the window at the lights and houses of Paris, a smile never leaving his face. How much of it he actually heard or listened to, I'm not sure. In the end I decided it didn't matter, as I handed him the bag. This was his journey, he'd have to make the discoveries for himself.

"Will I see you again?" I asked as he left.

He shrugged, flicking his chestnut braid over one shoulder. "Who knows? Maybe yes, maybe no. I'll come back when I've seen everything."

I sighed as he vanished into the night. 

"Goodbye Duo."

Where in the world was he now?

Had he fared well or badly? As beautiful as he was, he should have had no trouble winning friends and admirers--but that beauty could also cause problems. Was he happy? Sad? Had he found love? Was he alone? Was--

"Why do you look so sad, Quatre? I was under the impression that today was supposed to be a happy day."

The voice startled me. Apart from the confidence, and warm humour inherent in it, it could have been--

"Duo?"

I stared. Two years had changed him. 

His hair was still bound back in a braid, the face was just as beautiful as I remembered it. But the rest of him--

His eyes were wiser now, not quite so willing to trust, to adore. The smile he gave me did not have the practiced serenity of a Renaissance Masterpiece. Instead it was wry and crooked and . . . human. I smiled, as I took in the rest of him. That cocky posture . . . and those outrageous clothes would have given G a heart attack. 

"Duo! I'm so glad to see you--you look great! You've changed so much!"  
"Yeah--took you a moment to recognize me, didn't it?" Duo smirked. "It is also good to see you, Quatre. And shouldn't I be congratulating you?"

"Oh, forget that! I want to hear what you've been doing! Tell me all of it?"

"All of it?" One delicate eyebrow was raised. "That would take rather a long time, Quat."

I raised my own eyebrows at the nickname. "Well, then you should start now. The ceremony, I'm told, does take a while--"

Duo laughed. 

It was a sound extremely welcome to my ears. More so, was the accompanying emotion my empathic sense picked up. He was real now, he was feeling joy and happiness and--

I stopped.

That couldn't be right. That was impossible--

"Let's see then. I've been in forests, in cities, in rain, in boats--I've crossed the ocean and come back again. I've been rich, been penniless, and everything in between, learned how to read, to sing, to swim and how to fly a kite . . . I also know how to roast chestnuts just right and how to hunt a bear."

I would have laughed if he hadn't been so serious. "And what else did you learn?"

Duo stepped closer to me so quickly I didn't have a chance to do more than blink. "This."

His lips fluttered over mine so softly and gently I'm surprised I didn't melt right then and there. 

And then, with that cocky grin, he pulled away. 

"Duo," I said. "You--"

"See you after the ceremony, Quatre," he said, and stepped back into the crowd. I watched him go with a somewhat dazed smile on my face. 

I wasn't sure what was going to happen, or even what had just happened, but I liked it a lot. 

It took them three tries to get my attention for me to receive my diploma. 

-end.


End file.
